Candle in The Wind (2017 film)
Candle in The Wind is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film based on the 2017 Broadway musical Candle in the Wind. It is directed by Kenny Ortega & Bill Condon (in their first feature debut). Based on the Nativity of Jesus, it is written by Jon Vitti, Nicholas Sumida, Steve Hamilton Shaw, Daniel St. Pierre, Rob Sprackling, Cinco Paul & Ken Daurio The film is set to be released on December 25, 2018 by Universal Pictures and Netflix. Plot The film centers on a donkey named Terry (a.k.a. Bo) and his animal friends who become the unsung heroes of the first Christmas. Cast * Jim Parsons as Terry (a.k.a. Bo) the donkey * Sandra Bullock as Leah * Zachary Levi as Justin * Idris Elba as Alex the dove * Max Charles as Junior * Mariel Sheets as Hayley * Ginnifer Goodwin as Megan the horse * Melissa McCarthy as Melissa the cow and Aidy the sheep * Alison Brie as Abby the mouse * Thomas Barbusca as Charles the mouse * Johnny Knoxville as Aaron the mouse * George Lopez as Felix the camel * Alan Tudyk as Cyrus the camel. He also plays Mr. James Buckingham, an storykeeper who appears in the live-action part of the film. * Channing Tatum as Max the camel * Skylar Astin as Kevin/Craneman * Joe Jonas as Hunter * James Corden as Charlie the camel * Maya Rudolph as Deborah the camel * Harley Bird as Adriana * Sam Elliott as Old Donkey, Terry's father * Héctor Elizondo as Elder Donkey, Terry's great grandfather * Estelle Harris as Norma the Donkey, Terry's grandmother * Laurie Berkner as Karen the dove * Steven Tyler as King Ernesto Galuu the glowworm * Clark Gregg as King Herod * Josh Groban as Jorge la Cruz * Betty White as Eleanor, Justin's Great Great Grandma ** Chaniya Mahon as 4-year old Eleanor * Andy Daly as King Herod's Henchman * Harland Williams as King Herod's Guards * Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Santa Claus * Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) as Thaddeus the dog * Adam Copeland (Edge) as Falco the dog * Leati Anoa'i' (Roman Reigns) as Roman the dog * Mike Mizanin (The Miz) as Brent the dog * Kenny Ortega as Rufus the dog * Sean Astin as Sparky the giant crab * Tom Kenny as Fish the dragonfly * Bella Thorne as Penny the poodle * Hilary Swank as Rudy the sheep * Taran Killam as Buster the goat * Bobby Moynihan as Billy Bob the goat * Matthew Lillard as Zach the goat * Will Sasso as Vincent the goat * Topher Grace as William the goat * Celine Dion as the blue spirit * Phil Vischer as Bubbles the duck * Mike Nawrocki as Alan the duck * Raymond Ochoa as Young Justin * Christine Marie Cabanos as Eleanor the llama * Sia as Rebecca the hen * Yolanda Adams as Serenade * Kath Soucie as Emily the hen * Ashleigh Ball as Courtney the hen * Candi Milo as Female Customer #1 * Keith Ferguson as Goat, Male Customer * John DiMaggio as Gorilla * J.D. Witherspoon as Appliance Spike * Jimmy Hayward as Appliance Bill * Adam Katz as Chester, a evil villain ** He also voices Balthazar * Fred Tatasciore as Melchior, Pottery Vendor * Richard Linklater as Caspar * Taylor Grodin as Chamberlain * Lovell Stanton as Scribe * Anthony Stacchi as Customer * John de Lancie as Richard the Sheep * William Townsend as Horse, Goat * Dalton Cashin (DesuUsagi) as Female Customer #2 * Cindy Jiang (who voiced Foldy & Pillow from Battle For BFDI) as Ellen * Satomi Hinatsu (who voiced Balloony, Basketball, Black Hole, Bomby, Bottle, Clock, Fanny, Firey Jr., Gaty & Saw from Battle For BFDI) as Andie * Microsoft Zira as Text to Speech Computer * Niall Burns (XanyLeaves) as Restless Boy * Ava Lovell as Restless Girl * Chaniya Mahon as Baby Ollie * Kate Micucci as Daredevil Chipmunk * Kirk DeMicco as Police officer * Doves voices provided by Rob Paulsen, Nicholas Sumida, April Stewart, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Melanie Abramoff, Ava Lovell, Chaniya Mahon, James Carter Cathcart, Lori Jee, Ellen Connell, Nica Lorber, Warren Graff, Michael "Lippy" Lipman, JB Blanc, Antony Del Rio, Alistair Abell, Kenny Ortega, Steve "Spaz" Williams, John DiMaggio, Kirk DeMicco, Aaron Fechter, Finnley Gergoire, Darren Cranford, Lovell Stanton, Rheagan Rizio, Nika Flutterman, Kari Wahlgren, Richard Linklater & Anthony Stacchi * Police officer's assistants voices provided by Bill Condon, Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist, Carlos Alazraqui, Nicholas Sumida, Eric Bauza, Tim Conway, Nolan North, Rob Paulsen, Sam A. Webster, Kevin Michael Richardson, Billy West, Robbie Daymond, Jim Cummings, Jimmy Hayward & Michael Huang * Mouse voices provided by Dalton Cashin (DesuUsagi), Lily Snowden-Fine, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kaitlyn Saresky, Vanessa Marshall, Jessica DiCicco, Chaniya Mahon, Manilyn Lalo, Hannah Leigh Dworkin, Trevor Gagnon and Maryke Hendrikse * Innkeeper voices provided by Alex Gaskarth, Roger Craig Smith, Melissa Sturm, Fred Tatasciore, Kirk DeMicco and Joe Whyte. * Other additional voices include Melanie Abramoff, Brian Beacock, Richard Ridings, Todd Haberkorn, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Michael Bruzzone, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Lily Snowden-Fine, Jessica DiCicco, Sarah Ann Kennedy, Kirk Thornton, Christine Marie Cabanos, Eric Bauza, Carlos Alazraqui, Nika Flutterman, Matilda Green, Kari Wahlgren, Yuri Lowenthal, Zara Siddiqi, Cristina Pucelli, Adam Katz, Trevor Gagnon, Sam A. Webster, Jadon Mills, Meg Hall, Ava Lovell, Chaniya Mahon, Rob Paulsen, Nicholas Sumida, Jadon Sand, April Stewart, James Carter Cathcart, Elaine Torres, Sian Taylor, Isla Gudgeon, Harley Bird, John DiMaggio, Marco Bonomo, Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio, Travis Willingham, Ashleigh Ball, Charles Martinet, Andrea Libman, Angelina Wahler, Madison Turner, Chloe Dolandis, Jim Conroy, Rheagan Rizio, Peter Serafinowicz, Tabitha St. Germain, Jim Cummings, Jimmy Hayward, Michael Huang, Robbie Daymond, Antony Del Rio, Bill Farmer, Aaron L. Gilbert, Ethan Louis Samuels DiSalvio, Michele Knotz, India Ennenga, Alexandra Carter, Rachael Lillis, Caitlin Glass, Jackie Klempay, Scott Menville, Laura Tovar, Amanda Leighton, Andy Nyman, Sean Astin, Tara Strong, Dana Davis, Erica Schroeder, Katie Leigh, Aceland Alexander Kent, Alex Gaskarth, Lee Eisenhower, Conrad Vernon, Curtis Clarhaut, Brandon Cohn, Fernando Coplin, Emily Haines, Sam Haines, Manilyn Lalo, Francis Ottaway, Kaitlyn Saresky, Iyana Moore, Julianna Jimenez, Cassidy- Rayne Schultz, Julian Echevarria, Naya Silvera, Lori Jee, Ellen Connell, Nica Lorber, Warren Graff, Michael "Lippy" Lipman, Ève Karpf, Rob Rackstraw, Paul A. Greenberg, Keith Wickham, Justin Chapman, Hailey Chapman, Kacie Chapman, Jamie Marchi, Jeremy Blaido, Jorma Taccone, Teresa Gallagher, Beth Chalmers, Sugar Lyn Beard, Janyse Jaud, Aaron Fechter, Robin Atkin Downes, Brian Hauber, Liz McGoldrick, George Sawyer, Hannah Ward, Josh Daranijo, Lauren Savoy, Vanessa Marshall, Samuel Thornbury, Aaron Massey, Joseph Howard, Evan From EvanTubeHD, Ben Bocquelet, William Shaunessy, Dana Snyder, Wally Wingert, Eileen Stevens, Maria Darling, JB Blanc, Earl Fisher, Alistair Abell, Siobhan Williams, Christine Chatelain, Brian Dobson, Paul Dobson, Rondel Reynoldson, Jason Simpson, Sarah Troyer, Dwight Schultz, Steve Hamilton Shaw, Rob Sprackling, Benjamin McLaughlin, Zachary Alexander Rice, Kenny Ortega, Richard Linklater, John DiMaggio, Donielle T. Hansley Jr., Duncan Brannan, Leo Koutakis, Mikko Matias Hangasjärvi, Tikeem Cumberbatch, Dan P. Lyons, Tyler Bloodmary Vavra, Wheatley Ichirou Yrahcaz, Jerome Harrison Jr., Brett Damkroger, Jaelynn C. Watterson, Caroline Thetford, Kaiji Tang, Elissa Knight, Britt McKillip, Rebecca Shoichet, Lizzie Waterworth-Santo, Shannon Chan Kent, Jessica McDonald, Kazumi Evans, Venus Omega Schultheis, Mary Johnson, Olivia Olson, Alicyn Packard, Annagrey LaBasse, Peter New, Brian T. Delaney, Niall Burns (a.k.a. XanyLeaves), Daniel St. Pierre, Oliver May, Alice May, Bill Condon, Nicole Taylor Wendel, Max Mittelman, Matthew W. Taylor, Christopher Corey Smith, Thom Adcox, Maryke Hendrikse, Dee Cashin, Brianna Knickerbocker, Kyla Rae Kowalewski, Asaph Ellison, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Maurice LaMarche, Randall Thom,Frank Welker, Steve "Spaz" Williams & Jim Kevin Ward. Songs * "Carol of The Bells" Written by Mykola Leontovych and Peter J. Wilhousky- performed by Pentatonix * "Getting Better" – written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Jim Parsons, Idris Elba, Zachary Levi, Thomas Barbusca, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Reggie Fils-Aimé & Additional Voices * "As You See Me (in style of Remember Me from Coco)" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Josh Groban * "Cheer Up Terry" written by John Legend & Justin Paul - performed by Sandra Bullock * "We Three Kings" written by John Henry Hopkins, Jr. - performed by Kirk Franklin * "No Dames!" written by Benj Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Zachary Levi, Matthew Lillard, Topher Grace, Bobby Moynihan & Neil DeGrasse Tyson * "Candy Candy" written by Bryan Adams (music & lyrics) and Jim Vallance (music & lyrics) - performed by Adam Katz * "Habakkuk Matata" written by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Elton John & Bernie Taupin - performed by Sean Astin & Tom Kenny * I Am Not a Loser" written by Mick Jagger, Elton John, Yolanda Adams, Madonna, Bonnie Tyler, Tina Turner, Stevie Wonder, Billy Joel, Michael McDonald, Limp Bizkit, Justin Timberlake, Peter Gabriel, Michael Bublé, Zubin Sedghi, & T.I., arranged by Kathy "With A K" Nelson & Robbie Robertson - performed by Adam Katz & Additional Voices * "This World Es Mi Familia" written by Germaine Franco, Adrian Molina, Joe Hawley, Benj Pasek & Bernie Taupin - performed by Harley Bird with additional vocals by Josh Groban & Ginnifer Goodwin * "There Are Friends Not Food (in style from Finding Nemo The Musical)" written by Benj Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Leati Anoa'i', Mike Mizanin, Kenny Ortega, Sean Astin (dialogue), Tom Kenny (dialogue), Harley Bird (dialogue), Ginnifer Goodwin (dialogue), Melissa McCarthy (dialogue), Jim Parsons (dialogue) & Idris Elba (dialogue) * "Head To The Edge" written by Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Sabrina Abu-Obeid, Joan Jett, Dougie Needles, Hal B. Selzer, Thommy Price, Alice Cooper, Gene Simmons & Paul Stanley, arranged by Kathy "With A K" Nelson & Robbie Robertson - performed by Zachary Levi * "As You See Me (Lullaby Version)" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Robin Atkin Downes & Chaniya Mahon * "Thank You Very Much" written by Elton John, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Idris Elba, Additional Voices * "Guess I Miss You" written by John Legend - performed by Idris Elba & Jim Parsons * "When the Night Rises Tonight (acoustic)" written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, Tré Cool, Ed Sheeran, Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Zubin Sedghi & Joe Hawley - performed by Jim Parsons * "Suppertime" wriitten by Clark Gesner - performed by Alan Tudyk, Max Charles (dialogue), Zachary Levi (dialogue), Channing Tatum (dialogue), & George Lopez (dialogue) * "Straight to You (in style of Holding Out of The Hero by Bonnie Tyler)" written by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Zubin Sedghi & Joe Hawley, arranged by Kathy "With A K" Nelson & Robbie Robertson - performed by Melissa McCarthy & Adam Katz ft. London Philharmonic Orchestra & Metro Voices * "As You See Me (Fail Version)" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - destroyed by Josh Groban * "As You See Me (Reunion Version)" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman, guitar arranged by Kathy "With A K" Nelson & Robbie Robertson - performed by Max Charles & Betty White * "Let this Thing Grow/Can You Feel It/Don't Stop/Jai Ho!/Thumbtumping/Never Forget/Hey Jude/One Day Like This/Getting Better (Reprise)/O Holy Night" written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman, Panic! at the Disco, Cyndi Lauper, Yolanda Adams, Jackie Jackson, Michael Jackson, Christine McVie, A.R. Rahman, Sampooran Kalra, Tanvi Shah, Judith Abbott, Duncan Bruce, Paul Greco, Anne Holden, Darren Hamer, Nigel Hunter, Louise Watts, Allan Whalley, Gary Barlow, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Guy Garvey, Craig Potter, Mark Potter, Pete Turner, Richard Jupp, Adolphe Adam, Placide Cappeau and John Sullivan Dwight - performed by Zachary Levi, Laurie Berkner, Josh Groban, Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Neil DeGrasse Tyson, Ginnifer Goodwin, Melissa McCarthy, Alison Brie, Thomas Barbusca, Reggie Fils-Aimé, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez, Maya Rudolph, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Estelle Harris, Clark Gregg, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Leati Anoa'i', Mike Mizanin, Kenny Ortega Yolanda Adams & Additional Voices * "Getting Better" written by Elton John, Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Sia ft. Ariana Grande * "As You See Me (End Credits Version)" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Mumford & Sons * "When the Night Rises Tonight (End Credits version)" written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, Tré Cool, Ed Sheeran, Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Zubin Sedghi & Joe Hawley - performed by Ronan Keating ft. Patti LaBelle Production In Janurary 2015, it was reported that Elton John would produce a faith-based musical film inspired by the 2017 Broadway Show under his production company, Rocket Pictures, in collaboration with Paramount Animation & Warner Animation Group, In April 2015, Variety reported that Kenny Ortega & Bill Condon would direct the film in his directing debut. On August 14, 2015, it was announced that the film, The animation will be produced by Reel FX Creative Studios Casting On Feburary 5, 2017, it was reported that Maya Rudolph and Alan Tudyk would be in the film. The rest of the cast was announced on July 19, 2017. Release In August 2016, the release date was set for December 25th 2018 Trivia *STX Films, WWE Studios, The Kerner Entertainment Company, Rocket Pictures, & The Kennedy/Marshall Company's first full-length film to be a musical. *This is Kenny Ortega & Bill Condon's first animated musical feature film as a director. *The third Hasbro Animation film to be scored by Christopher Lennertz, after Inanimate Insanity Nickel's Family Reunion (with Mark Motherbaugh) & The Globe Movie (with John Debney). *the fourth Hasbro Animation musical film since Kan't Dance, Maddie Teenage Wolf, & It's Fee A Harvey Beaks Movie. *The second Hasbro Animation film composed by John Powell. *Featuring Songs Written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman, Panic! at the Disco, Cyndi Lauper, Yolanda Adams, John Legend, Madonna, Bonnie Tyler, Tina Turner, Stevie Wonder, Billy Joel, Joan Jett & the Blackhearts, TeraBite, Michael McDonald, Limp Bizkit, Mick Jagger, Ed Sheeran, Green Day, T.I., Michael Bublé, Justin Timberlake, Peter Gabriel, Spice Girls, Steven Tyler & Joe Perry from Aerosmith, KISS, Michael Bolton, Joe Jonas & Performed by The Whole Cast *Featuring the 2 Original Songs performed by Sia ft. Ariana Grande & The New Cover of "Candle In The Wind" performed by Celine Dion. * From the Studios that brought you "The Globe Movie" & "Gnomeo & Juliet". * This is the first STX Films animated film. * This is the first Broadway musical turns into a Animated film. * This is the first Netflix original animated film. Category:Hasbro Animation Category:Musical Films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. films Category:WWE Studios Category:STX Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Broadway musicals Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Netflix Movies